Many processes in the semiconductor industry require a reliable source of process gases for a wide variety of applications. Often these gases are stored in cylinders or vessels and then delivered to the process under controlled conditions from the cylinder. The semiconductor manufacturing industry, for example, uses a number of hazardous specialty gases such as phosphine (PH3), arsine (AsH3), and boron trifluoride (BF3) for doping, etching, and thin-film deposition. These gases pose significant safety and environmental challenges due to their high toxicity and pyrophoricity (spontaneous flammability in air). In addition to the toxicity factor, many of these gases are compressed and liquefied for storage in cylinders under high pressure. Storage of toxic gases under high pressure in metal cylinders is often unacceptable because of the possibility of developing a leak or catastrophic rupture of the cylinder.
In order to mitigate some of these safety issues associated with high pressure cylinders, on-site electrochemical generation of such gases has been used. Because of difficulties in the on-site synthesis of the gases, a more recent technique of low pressure storage and delivery systems has been to adsorb these gases onto a solid support. These storage and delivery systems are not without their problems. They suffer from poor capacity and delivery limitations, poor thermal conductivity, and so forth.